Thomas the Tank Engine
Thomas is a small blue tank engine. He's come to Sodor in May 1915 as a station pilot at Vicarstown until 1946, at which time he's been transferred to Wellsworth following an incident with some trucks. Later that year, after rescuing James from his crash, he has been given charge of the Knapford-Ffarquhar branch line and two coaches, who he names Annie and Clarabel. He is the main protagonist of the television series. He is a Casey Junior Played in Sonic and Tails (AKA Dumbo), Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo and Ana (Dumbo) He is Circus Engine He is played Maurice in Beauty and the Queen Elsa of Arendelle (Beauty and the Beast) He is an old man He is played Tito in Larry and Company He is played Hiro Hamada in Big Engine 6 He is a bot fighter He is played Bernard in The Rescuers (Hiatt Grey Style) He is a Mouse. He is played Abi in Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Style) He is Played with Mike in Characters University He is a Green Monster He is played Mike in Party Central (TongueSpeakingFool Style) He is played Tito in Larry and Company He is played Quill in Soar (Disney and Sega Style) He is played Steve in Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 (TongueSpeakingFool Style) he is a monkey He is played Lucky in 101 Cartoons (TongueSpeakingFool Style) He is a spotty Puppy He is played Pig in Home (TongueSpeakingFool Style) He is played Gnomeo in Thomas & Penny Peterson He is a Gnome He is played Jiminy Cricket in Mickeynocchio He is a cricket He is played Ariel in The Little Tank Engine He is a mermaid He is played Rayman in Thomas (Rayman) He is a limbless He is played Benny in The Toon Movie (TongueSpeakingFool Style) He is played Pac-Man in Thomas and the Ghostly Adventures He is a hungry engine He is played Inky in Jack and the Ghostly Adventures He is a ghost He is played The Magic Mirror in Brian (Shrek) Relationship *Home: Island of Sodor *Train Built: Steamie *Appearance: Blue circus engine with 6 wheels, black smokebox, red chassis, black buffers, grey face, yellow portholes and white lamp *Personality: Cheeky, goofy, funny, kind, friendly, clever, smart, cute, wise, sometimes stubborn *Numbers: 1 *Gender: Male *Affiliations: Good *Allies: Edward the Blue Engine (father), Henry the Green Engine (uncle), Gordon the Big Engine (uncle), James the Red Engine (cousin), Percy the Small Engine (best friend), Toby the Tram Engine, Duck the Great Western Engine, Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twin Engines, Oliver the Great Western Engine, Emily the Beautiful Engine (girlfriend), Murdoch the Strong Engine (uncle), Arthur the LMS Tank Engine (brother), Spencer the Silver Engine (sometimes), Mavis the Quarry Diesel ,BoCo the Metropolitan Vickers Diesel, Bill and Ben the Saddle Tank Engine Twins (good friends and pals), Fergus the Railway Traction Engine, Annie and Clarabel, Old Slow Coach, Stanley, Stepney (son), Bertie, Terence, Butch, Trevor the Traction Engine, Caroline, Harold, Skarloey,Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Freddie, Mighty Mac, Luke, Bertram, Ivo Hugh, Molly the Yellow Engine (mother), Rosie, Lady (beautiful magical friend),Belle (beautiful friend), Millie, Stephen, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand the Logging Locos, Hiro (grandfather), Flynn, Connor, Caitlin, Stafford, Winston the Red Car, Victor, Kevin the Crane, Dennis, Charlie the Purple Engine, Billy, Salty, Porter, Harvey, Elizabeth (sometimes), Cranky(sometimes), Jack, Alfie, Oliver the Excavator, Kelly, Ned, Buster the Steam Roller, Nelson, Paxton,Neville, Captain, Owen, Merrick, Hank, Flora, Pip and Emma, Jinty and Pug, Green Arrow, Iron Duke, Wilbert the Forest Engine, City of Truro *Enemies: Devious Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Daisy, Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Stanley (formerly), Spencer (sometimes), Elizabeth (sometimes), Cranky (sometimes), Max and Monty, George, Bulgy , Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton (only in Day of the Diesels), Sidney, D261, The Horrid Lorries, S. C. Ruffey, Troublesome Trucks Voice Actors *Edward Glen (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Martin Sherman (US; 2009-2015) *Joseph May (US; 2015-present) *Ben Small (UK; 2009-2015) *John Hasler (UK; 2015-present) Gallery Thomas_the_Tank_Engine.jpg ThomasandGordon26.png ThomasAndTrevor10.png Bulldog8.png EmilySavestheWorld121.png|Thomas with Emily Thomas with his snowplough on..png|Thomas with his snowplough on. CallingAllEngines!35.png|Thomas is very angry The Great Character Caper Trailer Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Blue Characters Category:Trains Category:Steam Engines Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Hiatt Grey's Ohana Category:Kids for Character Cameos Category:HiT Entertainment Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Lionsgate Characters Category:Universal Characters Category:Appeared in Kids For Character Category:Funny Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Clever Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Stubborn Characters